gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako Reizei
Mako Reizei (冷泉 麻子 Reizei Mako) is one of the five main protagonists of Girls und Panzer and is the driver of the Anglerfish Team. Profile Mako is a second year student from Ooarai Girls Academy who is also the driver of the Anglerfish Team and drives a Panzer IV. Saori said she has hypotension blood pressure levels, which Mako often uses as an excuse for being late to school or falling asleep during class. According to Midoriko Sono's record, Mako was late for class 251 times, absent for 12 times and authorized absent for 5 times. Appearance Mako is a short girl with waist-length thick black hair that has bangs covering her forehead, a white headband and dark hazel eyes. Usually she just wears her school uniform. Personality Mako is well known for her being moody, sometimes seem expressionless. She's also scared of heights, Hisako Reizei's (Mako's grandmother) nagging (but she loves her grandmother very much and she wishes to graduate as soon as possible so she can look after her) and ghosts. She has a habit of cutting classes (so much that her original intention of joining Senshadou was just so she can get enough permissions for coming late to school) and calling Midoriko Sono "Sodoko". She's also very sleepy due to a medical problem - low blood pressure, and she really hates early mornings, believing it is impossible to wake up at 6 a.m. despite many other people being able to do so. Despite her laziness and moodiness, she's also a genius, as she was able to become the top student of her class even when she's always late, and she was able to become an exceptional tank driver just by glimpsing at the tank manual for a few seconds. Background Mako is a close friend of Saori Takebe and Midoriko Sono (though the latter doesn't feel as strongly about her). She lost her parents due to accident when she was in elementary and Hisako Reizei (Mako's grandmother) is her only surviving close relative. According to Saori, the last time she talked with her mother, they had an argument, and she has regretted not being able to apologize. During the mock-up match supervised by their acting instructor Ami Chōno against other tank teams from the school's Sensha-Dō team, Mako hitched a ride on Miho Nishizumi's tank. While crossing a bridge their tank was hit and Hana Isuzu was knocked unconscious. After flipping and glimpsing through the tank's instruction manual Mako immediately replaced her as the tank's driver and prevented the tank from falling off the bridge. In the end their tank was the only one left standing and, because of Miho's leadership, they won the match. After the mock-up match, Mako ended up as her tank team's driver after Saori reminded her that she needed the perks to graduate, although Mako professes a desire to repay Miho for helping her get to school that morning. Later, Mako's tank team is called the "Anglerfish Team". After the first round match of the Sensha-Dō competition against Saunders University High School, Mako received a phone call and heard that her grandmother fell and was unconscious in the hospital. Unwilling to wait for the school ship to sail back to port Mako, in desperation, decided to try to swim back to town. Fortunately, her teammates stopped her from this foolhardy plan and the girls from Kuromorimine Girls Academy offered her and Saori a helicopter ride to the hospital. At the hospital Miho and the other girls paid a visit to Mako's grandmother, who seemed to be okay and was still nagging on Mako. After Mako leaves, her grandmother thanked her friends for looking after her. In the final match of the tournament, Mako demonstrated her driving skills by continuously avoiding the shots of Maho Nishizumi's Tiger I before drifting the tank to the rear of the Tiger to deliver the finishing blow. After her team won the tournament, Sodoko deleted all of Mako's tardiness and unexcused absences from her record, prompting Mako to run forward, give her a hug and shout her thanks, much to Sodoko's embarrassment and told her to get off. During the victory parade back to the ship, Mako's grandmother danced with her cane as Mako and her team's tank drove by, presumably to show Mako that she was all right, bringing a joyful laugh from her granddaughter. Trivia *The name Mako 'means "flax" (麻) ('ma) and "child" (子) (ko). *Mako's surname Reizei 'means "cold" (冷) ('rei) and "spring, fountain" (泉) (zei). **'Reizei' sounds like the English word "Lazy" when pronounced in Japanese, which fits her personality. *Mako's favorite flower is Olive and her favorite tank is the German Panther Ausf.G. *Mako was the fifth character to receive an official voice pack mod for the online tank battle game World of Tanks, as part of developer Wargaming.net's Japanese promotional collaboration with Girls und Panzer. *Mako's birthday is the September 1st, the same date in 1939 as the start of Fall Weiss, the German invasion of Poland which led to World War II. *In Episode 3, prior to Sensha-dō, Mako initially choose Caligraphy as her electives. *In the third OVA, during the tour of the Academy Ship, it is revealed that Mako is afraid of heights. *In Episode 7, during the search of Saori Takebe and the Bunnies, it is revealed that Mako is afraid of ghosts and Hisako Reizei (Mako's grandmother). *In the episode where Saori and the first graders from Rabbit team got lost on the school ship, it is revealed that Mako has a fear of ghosts. *During the battle against Pravda she was once referred to as "Remako" by Midoriko Sono, as payback for her own nickname; however, this nickname hasn't been used since in the anime. *Mako could also also manage to drive the Type 89 by just flipping over the manual for a few seconds. *In Motto Love-Love Sakusen Desu, there is a running joke about Mako portrayed as a cat. *In the 3rd CD Drama, Mako visits Pravda Girls High School. *Mako is the only other person, except Katyusha, to get a piggyback from Nonna. *In the manga, Mako seems more low than in the anime. Gallery es:Mako Reizei vi:Reizei Mako Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Polynymous Category:Anglerfish Team Category:Drivers Category:Ooarai Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory